Where It Takes You
by themissinghippogriff
Summary: After the death of her best friend, Regulus Black, Jacqueline Rosier wishes to leave Voldemort's cause. In attempt to do so she flees to the Potter's home in Godric's Hollow seeking help from the Order in hopes to make up for past mistakes and avenge her friend's death, but like all drastic decisions, it'll cost her. (Sirius Black x OC )
1. Chapter 1

A person's life can change in a matter of minutes, that's what she had heard anyway. Jacqueline, on the other hand, believed that the way someone's life could take such a drastic turn was through several obstacles and resolutions, a build-up of things, leading to an ultimate- something…

A single action could not change one's life in a blink of an eye _, but God she had been wrong._

Not even five minutes before she arrived in Godric's Hollow had a sobbing Kreacher apparated into her home. Regulus was dead, Slytherin's locket was tucked in her jacket's pocket, and the weight of the world rested on her shoulders. _Shit_.

She ran through the neighborhood, her short dark curly hair flying behind her, looking for the letterbox that read ' Potter'.

Finally, Jacqueline found it. She clambered up the walkway and banged on the door. When no one came she knocked once more. She banged frantically, her fists shaking, the news of Regulus's death just starting to set on her.

The young girls knocks slowed to a stop, her breathing became labored, and tears spilled over her light brown cheeks. Regulus… her best friend- he was dead.

The door swung open and Jacqueline was met with the furious face of Sirius Back, "What the hell? Do you know what time it is?! Who are you? What do you want?" he barked all at once, his chest heaving slightly.

"Please, I need to talk with the Potters." she gasped, attempting to stop the tears.

Sirius arched an eyebrow, "Do you think I'm stupid? I'm not going-"

"Sirius!" hissed a woman's voice, "Leave her alone!"

Sirius's jaw dropped, " _Leave her alone?!_ Lils she just-"

"Shoo!"

Sirius grumbled something under his breath but made sure to send her and warning glance before sulking off.

A beautiful woman with dark red hair came to the door, "Who are you?" she asked gently.

"Jacqueline, Jacqueline Rosier." she whispered. The woman's emerald eyes lit up in recognition, of course, she would recognize it. Jacqueline's family was well known of course, being part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight' and all. Though she did not bear the mark many members of her family did, flaunted it even.

Jacqueline read the situation, "Please, your lives are in more danger than you know!" she pleaded, but if this woman was smart she would turn her away.

" Lily, who's at the door?!" asked a man. From what she could hear he was coming downstairs. Mr. Potter approached and put a hand on the small of his wife's back.

" Who's this?" he asked, his eyes not leaving Jacqueline's. She refused to break contact, she needed these people to listen to her .

" My name's Jacqueline Rosier- "

" Not interested!" he snarled. Her heart dropped, " No! Please just listen!" she shouted as he began to shut the door.

Against her better judgment, she slammed herself into the door and then pushed herself inside.

She immediately threw her hands up as they all turned their wands on her . " I'm begging you, please just listen!" she cried, tears beginning to build behind her eyes once more.

She got down on her knees, " There's something that you all need to know," she looked up and her eyes settled on Sirius, " Regulus is dead." Jacqueline croaked.

Sirius' mouth parted and his wand faltered, " He's...dead?" he whispered. She nodded.

", But that's not the only thing… he found out how You-Know-Who is capable of all this." she reached into her cloak to grab the locket.

" NO! Put your hands where we can see them!" he barked. Jacqueline did so, " Let me show you why he died." she said softly.

Jacqueline took off her cloak and reached into her jacket, pulling out the locket. " Do you know what this is?"

They all shook their heads, " This is Slytherin's locket,"

" Merlin." breathed James.

Sirius only shook his head, " Why should we believe you?"

She didn't know what to say, why should they in all honesty? " Because… I'm on your side."

Sirius scoffed.

" Look, I don't blame you for not believing me, but this has gone way too far, and you're a damn fool if you truly think that Regulus wanted this."

Sirius' eyes flashed, " You don't know what Regulus wanted-"

" And you did?"

" Look, when you left, do you know how much he wanted to go with you? We can't all be as brave as you Sirius, besides what could he have done if he had gone with you?"

The room was silent, " Please, I can help." she said breaking the silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacqueline Cosima Rosier was born to Saevus Rosier and Cemositas Rosier née Zabini on the 5th of May 1961.

Her father, Saevus Rosier, was the product of impeccable breeding. He was an intelligent man as well as handsome. Saevus was well known throughout the pureblood community as he held a spot on the Wizengamont and headed the House of Rosier. He spent his youth admired by all pureblood families. His arrogance led him to turn down marriage meetings set up by his father and mother, so he did not marry until he was in his late thirties.

Saevus married Cemositas in the year 1958. They immediately began trying to conceive a child. After a year of not being able to produce an heir they discovered that Saevus suffered oligospermia, meaning he had a low sperm count. It wasn't until 1960 that Cemositas became pregnant, but to Saevus' dismay, it was a girl.

Her mother, Cemositas Rosier née Zabini had been widowed a number of two times, and out of the two marriages she had one daughter, Vidia Zabini, Jacqueline's older and half-sister.

Vidia and Jacqueline's mother was a haughty woman. And tended to favor Jaqueline as she found her to be far prettier than her eldest daughter, and for that Vidia detested her little sister. Though Cemositas doted more on Jaqueline that did not necessarily mean that Jacqueline received the affection that all children needed from their parents.

Cemositas raised Jacqueline to be the perfect pureblooded woman. The young girl's childhood was filled with lessons on how to run a household when her husband was not present. Lessons of when to speak and when to be silent. It was a constricting lifestyle Jacqueline lived. Her future had been planned out before she had been able to talk.

Graduate Hogwarts, marry an upstanding pureblood man from a good family, bare his children, raise his children, and then die. Jacqueline had no problem with this, as it was all she knew. It wasn't until third year when she had become friendly with a half-blood in Ravenclaw that she learned there was a different way to live, and it baffled her.

She consulted her parents on the matter. They had told her that was the way heathens without class lived, it was how filthy muggles and mudbloods lived. She soon cut off contact with the Ravenclaw.

And now she was here. In the presence of a mudblood, bloodtraitors, and a half-blooded werewolf. And she was _begging_ them to believe her.

" _You can help_?" scoffed Sirius, " Listen love, you can't help shit, and if you think some necklace can turn this entire _war_ around then you're a bloody idiot."

Jacqueline bit her tongue, she couldn't lash out, not now. She didn't need to get on these people's bad side, "It's not just a locket, it holds a terrible magic that was placed by the Dark Lord himself," she said placing it back in her pocket.

"We can't decide anything, just yet, Lily send an owl to Dumbledore, he'll know what to do."

She glanced around the room and her eyes locked with the werewolf. "Your name is Remus Lupin, is that correct?" she asked timidly.

"What of it." His words came out cold and sharp, but her face did not waver.

"Do you think I'm lying?" she asked. Jacqueline as well as a few others had noticed Lupin's disappearances while his time at Hogwarts. She had put two and two together and concluded that he was a werewolf. She did not tell anyone though, because to be frank she didn't care.

Jacqueline watched with intelligent green eyes as Lupin studied her, she knew werewolves had a keen sense of smell and hearing. Also, Remus Lupin seemed to be a person who was a good judge of character, he was logical and observant.

Jacqueline rarely acted on her intuition, even though it had yet failed her.

He only shook his head, " I'm not saying anything until Dumbledore gets here."

It was probably only five minutes before Dumbledore arrived. He came in and immediately went over to Jacqueline who sat in a chair surrounded by James, Sirius, and Remus. Her wand was left forgotten on the counter.

"Hello Ms. Rosier," Dumbledore greeted, " I believe you have quite a story to tell us."

She only nodded, "I do."

The older wizard summoned a chair before sitting down it, "Well, begin."

Lily walked in and watched along with the rest of room.

Jacqueline let out a shaky breath, "It started when Regulus volunteered his house elf for the Dark Lord to use."


	3. Chapter 3

It was a bitter cold day when Regulus rushed into Jacqueline's house to tell her his news. The sky was light gray, and the sun was nonexistent. The only sound that could be heard was the whistling of the wind as it rattled bare branches and carried red and orange leaves through the air.

The youngest Black rushed through the foyer and into the study calling his friend's name, "Jackie!" he called while running through other rooms.

Upon hearing the familiar voice, Jacqueline rushed down stairs in her robe as it was still fairly early in the morning, "Reg, what's the matter!" she said in a rather exasperated tone.

The man in question grinned and rushed to the curly-haired girl and engulfed her in a hug, "I have the most wonderful news!" he gushed.

Regulus guided the young woman into the parlor and she told the house elf to fetch the two of them tea and breakfast. The house elf nodded and disappeared with a soft pop.

The parlor, like the rest of the mansion, was decorated in dark blues and silvers. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling and a small cherry wood table sat beside the bay window that over looked the garden. The two companions sat down in the ivory chairs and began talking.

"Now," Jacqueline said, "What has gotten you in such high spirits?"

Regulus chuckled and took her hands in his, "The Dark Lord has asked me for assistance in forwarding one of his biggest plans,"

Jacqueline gasped in delight and squeezed Regulus' hands, "Reg that's great!" she said springing up from her chair and hugging him.

He nodded eagerly and took the tray from the house elf that appeared, "That will be all," Jacqueline told the elf.

Regulus made them both tea and began talking about what this could mean for him. "Just think of it Jackie," he enthused, " I can take over the family estates, and finally prove I can head the house, and you…"

Jacqueline watched as Regulus seemed to search for the words that died on his tongue, "And I? "she asked, her gut hollowing slightly as she guessed what he was too say.

"And I want you by my side, Jackie, I um," Regulus stood up abruptly and knocked his chair over the process. He bent over to pick it up and began muttering apologies as his pale cheeks burned.

After placing the chair upright his stood tall and proud and bowed before taking Jacqueline's tan hand in his own, " I know our parents have discussed the, um, matter…"

Jacqueline felt her heart drop to her stomach as she swallowed the lump in her throat. She was very aware of what 'matter' Regulus was speaking of. The matter was marriage. The matter that had been discussed since she was born into the world, but it never really felt like it would happen until now.

She loved Regulus like he was her own brother, which is one of the reasons it was so weird. Due to Regulus' lack of interest in all people at school, Jacqueline thought he might just not marry. She knew Regulus to not be interested in things like sex or marriage, so when this proposal came up a few months ago during dinner with her family she almost chocked on her wine.

Jacqueline took a deep breath, attempting to steady her racing heart and sent him an uneasy smile, " Yes, I know, and I…think it might be for the best in all honesty."

The blue-eyed man nodded, "I do as well," he cleared his throat before guiding her out of her chair," This is how I can protect you, Jackie, if we married you would be safe,"

Her brown orbs softened slightly, " Regulus…"

He held up a hand, telling her he wasn't finished, "Jacqueline Cosmina Rosier," he began before getting down on one knee and pulling out a velvet box, " Will you marry me?"

Regulus opened the box to reveal a silver ring with a large emerald in the middle.

Jacqueline knew the Blacks well enough to know that the ring must have gone back centuries, maybe to even when Salazar Slytherin roamed the Earth himself.

Regulus' deep blue eyes never left her dark brown ones as waited for her response. She felt her heart rate slow as she realized what she had to do.

Her mind fuzzed but she felt her lips form the word yes.


End file.
